


Mord in der Achterbahn

by Aibhilin, Leuny (Aibhilin)



Series: Roller Coaster Murder Case [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Leuny
Summary: An Outside Looking In Production. Kaitô Kid bekommt eine mysteriöse Notiz bei einem seiner Raubzüge zugesteckt. Wohin wird sie ihn führen?Das ist eine der Fanfiktions, die ich von ff.net hierher transferiere. Das bedeutet, dass ich später über die Grammatik und Rechtschreibung noch einmal drüberschauen und/oder die Geschichte eventuell sogar erweitern werde. Bisher waren die Tags, die auf ff.net aufscheinen, folgende:Magic Kaito/まじっく快斗 - Rated: K - German - Mystery - Chapters: 4 - Words: 4,774 - Updated: 7/14/2014 - Published: 11/4/2012 - Kaito K. - CompleteIch werde die Fanfiktion in den nächsten vier Tagen täglich updaten.
Series: Roller Coaster Murder Case [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651009
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prolog

**Mord in der Achterbahn**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört weder Detektiv Conan noch besitze ich exklusive Rechte zu Magic Kaitô. Vielen Dank an Aoyama Gosho für die Charaktere und die überliegende Story! Mir gehört lediglich meine eigene Idee zur Fanfiction und diese Übersetzung davon!

_14:12 und ein Profi?_

_Dränge dich durch am 13. Januar._

_Die Information befindet sich in der 5-Uhr-Fahrt der Detektive durch die Dunkelheit._

Es gab keine Unterschrift. Seine Augen kamen wieder und wieder zurück, um auf dem kleinen, viereckigen Stück Papier, das da auf dem einzigen Tisch im Geheimraum lag, zu verweilen. Es war bei seinem letzten Raubzug als der Meisterdieb Kaitô Kid gewesen, dass er es auf seinem Umhang kleben sah. Was für ein Mysterium war es, dass es da überhaupt hinkam ohne dass er etwas davon gemerkt hatte! Weder Tantei-san noch Tantei-kun waren anwesend gewesen, um seinem Leben wieder diese gewisse Würze zu verleihen und ihn nur um ein Haar davonkommen zu lassen, es war also nur eine normale 08-15 Show gewesen, die er diesmal nur für Kommissar Nakamori und die werten Herren des 2. Dezernats abgezogen hatte. Der Raubzug war kurzfristig genug angesetzt gewesen, sodass seine Fans leider nicht Teil des Publikums sein konnten.

Der kleine Zettel war das einzige Kuriosum, welches er während seinem Auftritt erwarb – das Ziel des Beutezuges hatte schon lange zuvor seinen Besitzer gewechselt. Es war möglich, dass einer der Polizisten ihm dieses Blatt während einer der Verfolgungen in dieser Nacht auf seinen Umhang geklebt hatte. Schließlich hatten die ihn nacheilenden Polizisten die ungute Angewohnheit, sich oftmals gemeinsam auf ihn zu stürzen. Aus diesen Haufen an Polizisten war es ihm zwar ein Leichtes, sich immer wieder zu befreien, allerdings kam das ja leider nicht nur ein einziges Mal vor an diesem Abend. Eines konnte er mit Bestimmtheit sagen: am Anfang vom Geschehen befand er sich definitiv noch nicht an seiner Kleidung.

Er hatte noch nicht einmal sofort gewusst, dass der Zettel an seinem Umhang pickte! Einzig in einer der kurzen Pausen zwischen der Verfolgungsjagd, in der er sich in einer kleinen Nische zwischen zwei großen Statuen verschanzt hatte, hatte er es bemerkt. Er war von einem Ende des Museums zum anderen gerannt und diese improvisierten Verstecke hatten ihm geholfen, zwischendurch Kraft und Energie zu tanken und den Überblick zu behalten.

Derjenige, der das Papier an seinen Umhang angebracht hatte, musste wohl noch im Museum sein, hatte er gedacht, obwohl er ihn wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich finden würde. Also hatte er ein paar Abkürzungen und Umwege in Kauf genommen, sich gründlich auf dem abgeneigten Dach umgeschaut und von den Fenstern aus die Polizeiwägen überprüft. Es gab am Ende niemanden, der das Gelände verließ (soweit er es gesehen hatte, zumindest) und über Walkie-Talkie hatte keiner der Beamten einen weiteren Eindringling gemeldet (außer ihm, natürlich).

Das ließ die Frage nach dem „Wer" freilich völlig offen. Es hatte dann keinen Sinn gemacht, noch weiter zu suchen – derjenige welche war wahrscheinlich schon über alle Berge. Der Junior-Dieb überlegte sich, dass es wohl ein Polizist gewesen sein musste – oder zumindest jemand, der sich als Polizist ausgab. Wenn er schon unerkannt hereinkam, dann konnte er schon längst weg sein. Ohne dass er jeden einzelnen teilnehmenden Polizisten kontrollierte, würde es wahrscheinlich nichts bringen, wenn er noch länger dort verweilen würde. Die Chance, dass er jemanden fangen würde, der einen zweiten Blick wert wäre, war so klein, dass sie diesen Plan ohne weiteres im Nichts verschwinden ließ.

Dass es ein Polizist war, machte ihn jedoch nachdenklich, inwieweit Snake und seine Organisation nun die Polizei infiltriert hatte. Denn Snake war der einzige, der dafür in Frage kam, diesen Zettel an seinem Umhang befestigt zu haben. Das war eine besorgniserregende Entwicklung, die er schon seit langem kommen hatte sehen sollen. Es schockte ihn noch immer, wenn er sich die Note besah, die da mit Klebeband an seinem Umhang hing. Es war ein Wunder, dass es nicht abgefallen war noch bevor er es bemerkte.

Ein Seufzer entkam ihm. Es half nicht ein bisschen, sich auszumalen in welcher Art die Polizei kompromittiert war oder nicht. Das Rätsel, das den Treffpunkt vorgab, war doch nicht gelöst. Wo zum Henker würde diese Information denn nun sein? Die Fahrt der Detektive? Was für eine Fahrt war damit gemeint? Was meinte der Zettel, wenn er vom "Durchdrängen" sprach? Eine Fahrt durch die Dunkelheit, eine Fahrt durch die Dunkelheit. Ein Tunnel, vielleicht? Den man in einem Auto durchfuhr? Es gab ungefähr zehn Millionen Tunnel in Tokyo! Eine 5-Uhr-Fahrt der Detektive. Durch die Dunkelheit, noch dazu. Der Amateur-Zauberer wusste, er ging das irgendwie falsch an. Da war mehr drin in der Notiz, da musste mehr drin sein!

14:12 war offensichtlich, zumindest. Es war eine Herausforderung. Als ob nicht klar war, an wen diese Notiz adressiert war, nein, sie mussten ihn persönlich noch im Zettel ansprechen. 1412, echt jetzt? Hatten die wirklich nichts besseres gefunden? Es gab so viele bessere Spitznamen, mit denen sein Alter-Ego bedacht wurde. „An Die Diebische Elster", oder „An den Taschendieb mit Weißer Weste" hätten um ein vieles cooler geklungen als diese langweilige Zahlenkombination. Aber es gab keinen Absender auf der Notiz. Müde schloss er seine Augen. Das war wohl, weil er schon wusste, wer der aussichtsreichste Kandidat dafür war. Natürlich. Niemand sonst würde ihm eine derart grob formulierte Nachricht zukommen lassen. Es konnte bei weitem nicht mit seinen eigenen Rätseln mithalten. Und er würde es herausfinden. Das war alles, was er als Aufmunterung brauchte. Mit neugefundener Entschlossenheit richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf das Blatt Papier. Kaitô Kid würde nicht verlieren.


	2. Mord in der Achterbahn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nein, bin noch immer nicht reich. Detective Conan und Magic Kaitô gehören leider nicht mir, sondern dem geheimnisvollen Gosho Aoyama!

Nervös zog er die weiße Kappe tiefer ins Gesicht. Er wollte nicht allzu sehr auffallen, weshalb er als eher unscheinbarer, jedoch stattlicher Mann in seinen Dreißigern verkleidet war, der perfekt in der Masse der Schaulustigen, die sich nun an dem Tatort versammelt hatten, unterging. Die Pullover, die er trug, halfen wirklich sehr, ihn kräftiger aussehen zu lassen. Unruhig und schon Ausschau haltend nach einem geeigneten Fluchtweg/Ausgang wischte er sich die kleinen Tropfen Schweiß, die nahe an seinen Augen herunterrannen, vom Gesicht. All das Herumlaufen an diesem Tag war sogar für ihn anstrengend geworden.

_RollerCoasterMurderCase_

Nein, wirklich! Sie konnten den Tipp, der auf den Vergnügungspark hinwies, nicht besser verstecken, oder? Es hat ihn viele Mühen und einiges an Rategeschick gekostet, um auch nur einigermaßen nahe an die Antwort zu kommen, die das Rätsel um die Notiz, die an seinen Umhang geklebt worden war, lösen würde. Aber als er sich dann einmal zusammenreimte, dass das Wort „Fahrt" wohl das wichtigste im letzten Satz war, musste er eigentlich nur noch alle möglichen „Fahrten", die ihm einfielen, auflisten. Die Frage, ob es sich um Fahrten am Vor- oder Nachmittag handelte, war schon vom mysteriösen Schreiber selbst gelöst worden: er hatte 14:12 geschrieben, was ziemlich eindeutig auf eine Zeit nach Mittag hinwies, wenn man Digitaluhren Glauben schenken konnte. Glücklicherweise war fast jede Fahrt auszustreichen von der Liste (Bootsfahrt, Zugfahrt, er hatte sogar die Abflugs- und Ankunftszeiten der Flugzeuge rund um Tokyo recherchiert!), da laut Plan weder Schiffe, noch Boote, noch Züge und schon gar nicht Flugzeuge irgendwo rund um Tokyo um fünf Uhr nachmittags in einen Tunnel einfuhren oder auch nur im entferntesten unter irgendetwas durchfuhren, was die Fahrt verdunkeln konnte.

Wo er dann aber zum Thema Autos kam, das war die Stelle, an der er sich geirrt hatte. Kaito hatte mit dem Wort „durchdrängen" herumgespielt – er hatte natürlich schon längst jegliche Ortsnamen, die die Kanji für „durchdrängen" enthielten, herausgefunden. „Durchdrängen" hieß im Japanischen „kirinekeru", das mit dem Zeichen für „kiru" oder „schneiden" und „nekeru" geschrieben wurde, was so viel wie „herauskommen/-fallen/-gehen/weggehen…" bedeutete. Kaito konzentrierte sich auf das erste Zeichen mehr, da ihm das mehr Sinn zu ergeben schien. Er hatte kein Glück. Jegliche Orte mit diesem Zeichen waren entweder zu weit weg im hohen Norden lokalisiert (er war sich sicher, dass es sich nicht um den Ort Kitta, nahe an der Insel Hokkaido, handeln konnte, der als Treffpunkt dienen würde, oder um die Stadt Kirize, die in der Präfektur Miyagi lag) oder aber viel zu weit im Süden, um seiner Meinung nach einen geeigneten Treffpunkt zum Informationsaustausch bieten zu können. (alle anderen Orte waren nördlich von Nagoya und damit auch viel zu weit weg)

Für einen unerfindlichen Grund ergab die Google-Suche nach dem Ort Kirigo die Adresse des Meiji Daigaku Hakubutsukan – das Meiji Universitäts-Museum. Dieses Ergebnis ließ ihn zugegebenermaßen kurz innehalten. Schnell schloss und öffnete er seine Augen; rieb sie. Und blinzelte erneut. Dann erst machte er weiter mit seiner Suche.

Als nächstes nahm er sich die Aussprache des ersten Zeichens vor: „kiru" = schneiden. Er kam zum Ergebnis, dass Kita-ku, Tokyo's nördlichster Bezirk, perfekt dazu passen würde, da ja „kita" auch „es war zer-/geschnitten" heißen konnte. Kaito hatte dieses kurzlebige Resultat allerdings wieder verwerfen müssen, als er zu dem Schluss kam, dass Snake und seine Untergebenen ihn mit Sicherheit nicht mit so viel Recherchearbeit konfrontieren würden, wie er momentan in die Lösung des Rätsels investierte.

Weil er jedoch keinerlei andere (hilfreichere) Hinweise auf diese in der Notiz fand, konnte er eigentlich nichts anderes tun als die patrollierenden Polizisten und etwaige durchfahrende Detektive in Kita-ku zu überwachen, was er dann auch tat. Die Shuto Autobahn und die Nakasendô gingen direkt durch den Bezirk, was es ihm nicht allzu sehr erleichterte, herauszufinden, gerade wann ein Polizeiwagen unter einer Brücke durchfuhr. Nun, er wusste ja auch, dass es eine relativ sinnlose Aufgabe war, allerdings, bis zu dem Moment, als dass er den wirklichen Ort des Treffens herausfand, kam er nicht weiter.

Naiv hoffte er Recht zu haben, auch wenn ihm die Wahrheit mehr oder weniger ins Gesicht starrte. Er hatte sich über einer der Hauptbrücken im Bezirk positioniert mit einem Fernglas, das ihm um den Hals hing und einer Saftflasche in seiner Hand. Der Teenager war das Gebiet schon abgelaufen und hatte dabei herausgefunden, wo sich weitere Brücken befanden. Die ganze Zeit über suchte er in seinem Hirn nach einer anderen Art der Deutung der Worte „Fünf-Uhr-Fahrt der Detektive durch die Dunkelheit", doch bisweilen war ihm noch nichts eingefallen. Es brauchte bis ca. vier Uhr dreißig und ungefähr drei oder vier Pärchen mit einem Luftballon und Zuckerwatte in ihren Händen und ein Herz aus Lebkuchen um ihre Hälse, und noch drei Familien mehr, die mit Fähnchen, Ballons und T-Shirts in den buntesten Farben ausgerüstet waren, bis er schließlich eine Verbindung zu dem Rätsel fand. Blitzschnell sprang er auf und rannte davon. Kaito war sich sicher, dass er alle erschreckt hatte, die zu dem Zeitpunkt in seiner Umgebung waren.

_RollerCoasterMurderCase_

Da war er nun, im Vergnügungspark. „Tropical Land" war der einzige mit einer Achterbahn, die „Mystery ride" hieß und wo man gegen Ende der Fahrt einen Tunnel durchquerte. Das war wohl am nahesten an der korrekten Interpretation von der „Fünf-Uhr-Fahrt der Detektive durch die Dunkelheit", darüber war er sich sicher. Kaito stand in der Schlange. Er trug eine recht langweilige, hell-rosa Jacke kombiniert mit roten Hosen und einem einfachen Shirt; zusätzlich hatte er sich einen falschen Bart angeklebt, denn er wollte lieber unerkannt bleiben. In wenigen Momenten – einige Minuten nach fünf Uhr – würde er schließlich in einem der Wagen die Fahrt wagen. Ja, er war zu spät. Aber das lag einzig und allein daran, dass er so lange gebraucht hatte, um überhaupt herauszufinden, wo er hinbestellt wurde. Nichtsdestotrotz, um Punkt fünf Uhr hatte auch er die zwei Männer, die es sich in den letzten beiden Sitzen des gerade abfahrenden Wagens bequem gemacht hatten, gesehen und sofort geahnt, dass etwas passieren würde. Männer, die auf einem Vergnügungspark lange, schwarze Regenmäntel und Hüte trugen? Das war so verdächtig, wie es nur kommen konnte. Ganz abgesehen von den griesgrämigen Grimassen, die sie die ganze Zeit über beibehielten. Mit einem missbilligenden Stirnrunzeln – natürlich wurde das von jedem, der ihn sah, dem Fakt zugeschrieben, dass sie beide sich gerade schamlos vorgedrängelt hatten – schaute er ihnen nach, als sie sich auf ihren Plätzen breit machten. Er selber musste noch warten, bis er dran käme, denn er war noch immer einige Schritte hinten in der Schlange.

Seine Vermutung war richtig. Am Ende just dieser Fahrt war ein Mordfall aufzuklären. Allerdings hatte er NICHT darauf gezählt, hier dem High-School-Detektiven Kudo über den Weg zu laufen, der ihn schon einmal bei diesem Turmuhr-Raubzug damals verfolgt hatte. Bei so einem Detektiv konnte es nicht wehtun, wenn er ein bisschen mehr in der Masse verschwand. Daher fiel er unauffällig ein bisschen weiter zurück, bewegte sich rückwärts bis zum Ende des Raumes, von wo er schnurstracks hinauslief, immer wieder Übelkeit und Brechreiz angebend, wenn sich irgendwer nach ihm umdrehte.

Draußen musste sich Kaito erst einmal gegen eine Wand lehnen und sich fangen. Ehrlich gesagt war der Kopf – oder besser, der fehlende Kopf – mehr als verstörend gewesen. Das war ein grauenhafter Anblick gewesen. Nicht, dass er nicht auf ein wenig Action gefasst gewesen wäre, aber so etwas direkt vor seinen Augen geschehen zu haben war beunruhigend. Er hatte Zweifel ob er jemals wieder Achterbahnen fahren zu können ohne daran zu denken. Wenn er auch nur die Augen schloss, konnte der Teenager noch immer den Kopf sehen, abgeschnitten am Hals und mit dem ganzen Blut, das da heraus regnete. Beh! Was für ein furchterregendes Bild! Natürlich hatte er nicht bleiben wollen um zu sehen wie genau so ein Endergebnis entstehen konnte. Er wusste ganz genau, dass der High-School-Detektiv den Fall lösen würde, wenn keine größeren Komplikationen auftraten, sogar noch am selben Tag.

Müde legte er eine Hand über sein Gesicht. Nun ergab er sich seinem Schicksal: er würde in den nächsten paar Nächten bestimmt Alpträume darüber haben. Unsicher wann der Fall aufgeklärt sein würde, machte er sich auf die Suche nach dem Ausgang der Achterbahn. Diese Männer in Schwarz müssten ja schließlich irgendwo wieder herauskommen, nicht?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mögt ihr sie? Hasst ihr sie? Wollt ihr euch über Kaito's Kleiderwahl beschweren? Kommentare werden hochgeschätzt! Ich hoffe, dass alles klar war soweit, auch was das Rätsel angeht! Bitte sagt mir, was ich eurer Meinung nach verbessern kann! Außerdem suche ich noch immer einen willigen Beta-Reader! Bitte meldet euch, wenn Interesse besteht!


	3. Auf den Fersen von Laurel & Hardy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tja, bin noch immer nicht die Besitzerin von Detektiv Conan und/oder Magic Kaito. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

"Die Morduntersuchung dauerte ja nicht einmal halb so lange wie eine von Hakubas gedauert hätte", bemerkte er in seinem Kopf als die Verdächtigen gemeinsam mit der Polizei aus dem Ausgang der Achterbahn strömten. Da er schon bei einigen der Nachforschungen seines Mitschülers dabei war (man lese: mitgeschleppt wurde) und zusammen mit Aoko mit einem gewissen Sicherheitsabstand zum Geschehen stand und nicht auch nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf irgendein Mordopfer bekam (nicht, dass es davon überhaupt allzu viele gab: Hakuba beschäftigte sich hauptsächlich mit dem Auffinden verschwundener Gegenstände oder Personen heutzutage, im Glauben damit mehr zu gewinnen), konnte er mit einiger Sicherheit konstatieren, dass dieser Fall – gerade weil es sich um eine Morduntersuchung handelte – einer der kurzweiligsten war, die er je erlebt hatte.

Seine Beobachtungen wurden allerdings bald unterbrochen, als die Männer in Schwarz das Gebäude verließen, und seine Augen folgten ihnen unauffällig vom nächstgelegenen Verkaufsstand. Kaito hatte sich dort nahe der versammelten Menschenmasse platziert, darauf wartend, diese zwei herauskommen zu sehen. Innerlich grinste er. Man lasse die Jagd beginnen.

Während der nächsten Stunde oder so folgte er ihnen unauffällig – immer ging er sicher, dass er mehr als ein paar Leute zwischen sich und ihnen positionierte und schaute in irregulären Intervallen nach, ob sie ihn bereits bemerkt hatten oder nicht. Und mit einem sinkenden Herzen musste er feststellen, dass sie manchmal definitiv jemanden bemerkt hatten, der sie verfolgte. Zumindest der größere machte diesen Eindruck. Der kleinere – er hatte ihn in seinem Kopf vor geraumer Zeit Hardy getauft – schien der dümmere der zweien zu sein. Er musste sich also eher vor dem größeren in Acht nehmen. Dieser schaute schon so gefährlich aus, mit der grimmigen, dünnen Visage und seinen Augen… diese Augen waren das beunruhigendste Merkmal des Mannes. Sie waren berechnend, starrten die Umgebung an als ob sie sie allzeit sorgfältig evaluierten, suchend nach jedem Vorteil, den er ausnützen könnte gegenüber den anderen Leuten um ihn herum. Das waren nicht die Augen eines aufrichtigen Individuums. Eine Gänsehaut machte sich über seinem Körper bemerkbar, da er über das nachdachte, woran ihn diese Augen erinnerten – oder, nein, besser über den, an den sie ihn erinnerten.

Snake.

Der Mann hatte denselben Ausdruck in seinen Augen, den diese zwielichtige Person auch besaß. Obwohl Kaito das Gefühl bekommen hatte, dass „Laurel", wie er den blonden, Mantel-tragenden Mann getauft hatte, trotz dem Umstand, dass er denselben Ausdruck in seinen Augen gemeinsam hatte mit seinem Nummer 1 Scharfschützen, er noch mehr… jener eine noch viel… bösartige… Absicht ausstrahlte, als Snake je besaß. Kaito erhöhte seine Zurückhaltung um das Zehnfache und ging doppelt sicher, dass er in ihren Augen nicht auffiel. Es war ihm vorher einfach erschienen, doch wenn er seine Beobachtungen mit einbezog, wurde die Aufgabe umso schwieriger, wie auch wichtiger.

Was nur wollten diese Männer tun? Wohin waren sie unterwegs? Soweit wie Kaito das ausmachen konnte, war kein klares Ziel in Sicht. „Sie wandern ziellos herum", dachte er, „Warum?" Nur eine Stunde später fand er es heraus.

Die Sonne war bereits auf dem Weg nach unten, als er durch die sich verdünnende Menschenmenge die beiden Männer ausmachte, die beim Eingang in eine kleinere Gasse mit mehreren Verkaufsständen und Attraktionen stehen blieben. Sie standen dort und schauten alle paar Minuten um sich, so als warteten sie auf jemanden. Nach ca. zwanzig Minuten dieses Wartens, nachdem noch immer keiner gekommen war, marschierte „Hardy" schnellen Schrittes in Richtung der Achterbahn. Kaito blieb auf einer Bank nahe einer Wasserfontäne sitzen, die sich direkt gegenüber dem Eingang jener Gasse befand, ca. ein hundert Meter von „Laurel" entfernt, darauf wartend, was der andere der zwei unternehmen würde.

Wenn dieser in die Gasse eintrat, bekam Kaito ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen. Was war falsch? Er wusste es nicht. Kaito konnte es nicht genau definieren, was genau er als "falsch" empfand, er wusste nur, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. Es war nur ein Gefühl, ein Instinkt, der ihm sagte, er sollte noch ein bisschen vorsichtiger sein oder wegzurennen als hätte ein Blitz ihn getroffen. Es war ein nützlicher Instinkt, der ihn bereits einige Male vor den Geschoßen der Scharfschützen gerettet hatte, die ihn bei seinen Raubzügen ins Visier genommen hatten, daher schenkte er ihm jetzt auch Beachtung.

Nachdem er hinter ein paar Müllcontainern nahe des Einganges in die Gasse in ein anderes Kostüm gewechselt hatte – eine andere Person – stolzierte er als sehr feminine Universitätsstudentin, die einen blauen Minirock und ein nettes T-Shirt anhatte, hinein, „Laurel" auf den Fersen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dachte mir, das war ein gutes Ende. Beta-reader? Wer möchte die Geschichte Korrektur lesen? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sich ein paar Fehler eingeschlichen haben…


	4. Die Falle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nein, besitze noch immer weder den Manga noch den Anime zu Detektiv Conan oder Magic Kaito. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

"Laurel" hatte den Vergnügungspark bereits vor einiger Zeit hinter sich gelassen – mit Kaito im Schlepptau, der immer wieder die Kostüme wechselte – und war zu Fuß unterwegs in eine Richtung, die offensichtlich eine andere war, als ursprünglich geplant, und worüber Kaito umso weniger wusste. Er hatte herauszufinden versucht, wohin die zwei unterwegs waren, indem er nach einer Art Muster in ihren Spaziergängen suchte, allerdings schien kein bestimmtes zu existieren.

„Laurel" konnte genauso gut ein Stück Papier gewesen sein, das in der Luft herumflog und dem er nun folgte, dachte er. Der Wind war genauso unvorhersehbar wie seine Route. Nichtsdestotrotz beschloss Kaito, mehr und mehr im Schutz der Schatten nachzufolgen, weil immer weniger Menschen unterwegs waren, je weiter sie sich vom Vergnügungspark entfernten.

_RollerCoasterMurderCase_

Kaito wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte, nachdem mehr als zwanzig Minuten an Verfolgung und Versteckspiel mit dem Mann im schwarzen Mantel verstrichen waren, da sein Opfer noch immer nicht zurückgeschaut hatte, um nachzusehen ob er verfolgt wurde. Und sie hatten sich überhaupt nicht allzu weit vom Vergnügungspark entfernt. Dieser konnte noch immer mit freiem Auge ausgemacht werden, wenn nicht gerade ein Gebäude im Weg stand.

Was das dringendere Problem anging jedoch, konnte Kaito klar einen Unterschied erkennen: der Mann in Schwarz hatte immer wieder unauffällig über seine Schulter zurückgeblickt, als sie sich noch im Tropical Land aufgehalten hatten. Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Was konnte sich verändert haben, sodass der Mann nun nicht mehr um sich blickte? Ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Bauch breit, das sich langsam ausbreitete und seinen gesamten Körper einnahm. Das konnte doch nicht stimmen, oder? Um sich zu beruhigen war er bereit, die offensichtliche Konklusion, zu der er gekommen war, vorerst zu missachten, um den Mann vorerst noch eingehender zu beobachten. Er konnte doch nicht herausgefunden haben… dass Kaito derjenige war, der ihn beschattete.

Dann geschah etwas, das seine Haare aufstehen ließ. Der Mann war in einen kleinen Weg eingebogen, der von der Hauptstraße wegführte und dann, nachdem er um einige Ecken gebogen war, war er in eine Gasse eingebogen, von der Kaito wusste, dass es sich um eine Sackgasse handelte. Als er nachfolgte, war der Mann nicht darin. Er hatte ihn verloren. Es gab auch weder eine Türe, noch ein Fenster, das in die Gasse hineinschaute. Als er seine Augen nach unten richtete, konnte er keinen Kanaldeckel ausmachen. Nach oben hin war auch kein Seil und keine Leiter zu entdecken, mit denen der Mann hinaufgezogen werden hätte können, andererseits, wenn es sich um eine provisorische Vorrichtung handelte, hätte sie schon hinaufgezogen werden können, bevor er in die Gasse eintrat. Nur ein großer Müllcontainer, der sich an der Wand am anderen Ende der Gasse befand, erlangte noch seine Beachtung.

Er war gerade dabei, einen Schritt nach vorne zu tun, da er Augen von hinten auf sich gerichtet bemerkte. „Gefahr", sagten ihm seine Instinkte. Er drehte sich so schnell wie möglich am Platz, konnte jedoch niemanden in der näheren Umgebung ausmachen. Und dann, irgendwie, wusste er Bescheid. „Laurel" hatte ihn dorthin geführt. Der Mann hatte gewusst, das ser sie verfolgt hatte. Das war auch der Grund gewesen, warum sie sich getrennt hatten. Das war eine Falle. Seine Augen wurden so groß wie Tennisbälle wegen dieser Erkenntnis.

Er fühlte sich wie eine Ratte. Eine dumme, normale Hausratte. Die nun gerade unwissend in die Falle unbekannter Männer hineintappte, arrogant im Glauben diese würden nie herausfinden, wer sie verfolgte. Die Erkenntnis, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, traf ihn schwer. Ihm schwirrte der Kopf, seine Instinkte übernahmen die Handlungen seines Körpers. Und das war alles, was in diesem Moment zählte, als er instinktiv reagierte und sich duckte, ein scharfer Wind streifte sein Haar um Zentimeter. Es hatte sein Leben gerettet, Kaito wusste, als er seinen Blick nach oben richtete. Dort. Etwas glänzte kurz im Mondlicht von einem Balkon nicht allzu weit entfernt. Das war alles, was er wissen musste. Er rannte.

Nun, Kaito war eigentlich kein Feigling, nein. Jedoch, wenn Scharfschützen involviert waren (wie offenbar der Fall war) und es sich außerdem nicht um einen seiner Raubzüge handelte, hielt er es für vernünftig nicht zu sterben, insbesondere als Zivilist und bevor er je Pandora in die Hände bekommen hatte. Aber er war neugierig. Daher kam er noch einmal, für ein letztes Mal an diesem Abend, rennend zu Tropical Land zurück, nur um zu sehen, ob er seine Männer-in-Schwarz dort noch einmal finden würde. Er wusste wirklich nicht, wo er sonst noch nach diesen beiden suchen sollte, doch, wenn man bedenkt, dass der eine ihn absichtlich von dort weggeführt hatte, musste wohl etwas dort geschehen. Etwas großes, vermutlich.

Er war vernünftig genug, sein Aussehen erneut zu wechseln, doch tat nicht viel mehr als das und sich im Schutze der Dunkelheit und der Menschenmassen in den Park zu begeben. Glücklicherweise hatte er sich vom Wachmann ein Wiedereingangsticket in Form eines Stempels geben lassen, bevor er den Park verließ, darum hatte er kein Problem wieder hineinzukommen. Tief in Gedanken verloren und Ausschau nach Männern in Schwarz haltend, vermied er um Haaresbreite einen Zusammenstoß mit einem Polizeibeamten. Ein Stirnrunzeln später, ein weiterer rannte ebenfalls an ihm vorbei und verschwand in Richtung von der Mystery-Achterbahn.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Es konnte mit den Männern-in-Schwarz zu tun haben. Auf der anderen Seite konnte es auch überhaupt nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben. Kaito zweifelte eher daran, dass sie sich von stinknormalen Polizeibeamten festnehmen ließen, wenn überhaupt. Daher beachtete er die uniformierten Beamten nicht weiter. Stattdessen begann er mit der zweifellos schwierigen Suche nach einem der Trenchcoat-Tragenden.

_RollerCoasterMurderCase_

Eine halbe Stunde später, taten seine Füße weh von all der Übung, die sie an jenem Tag bekamen, dem Park-Durchkämmen inklusive – sogar nicht allzu frequentierte Plätze hatte er aufgesucht, wie zum Beispiel hinter den Attraktionen oder kleine Verstecke dazwischen, jedoch hatte er den Ort gemieden, an dem sich so viele Polizisten tummelten –, und er musste aufgeben. Sie schienen sich in Luft aufgelöst zu haben. Er konnte sie nirgendwo im Park finden. Sie konnten bereits den Park quittiert haben. Es gab so viele Variablen, die er bedenken musste, dass er schon tief bereute, sie je aus den Augen verloren zu haben, auch wenn es so gefährlich war, dass er um sein Leben rennen hatte müssen. Nicht einmal erwähnenswert war das Faktum, dass sie überhaupt nicht unbedingt zum Park zurückgegangen sein mussten, so wie er es getan hatte. Das Geschehnis, weswegen sie derart angespannt waren, – worum es sich dabei auch immer handeln möge – konnte schon längst stattgefunden haben, ohne dass er etwas davon mitbekommen hatte.

Es gingen ihm die Möglichkeiten schnell aus – hauptsächlich, weil der Park bald schließen würde –, daher brachten ihn seine Schritte zum Ausgang. Müde ließ der Teenager einen Seufzer von sich. Es war nur eine weitere Sackgasse, gestand er sich ein. Nur ein weiterer Fehlschlag, etwas zu bekommen… was genau war es, was er sich von alledem eigentlich erhofft hatte? Information? Eine Chance, Snake zu fassen? Ein Hinweis zu Pandora's Versteck?

Kaito wusste es nicht mehr.

Es waren auf alle Fälle keine Scharfschützen, die auf sein Leben aus waren, gewesen, dachte er zu sich. Er war verwirrt, müde und erschöpft. Der Tag war seiner Meinung nach bei weitem zu lange gewesen, und so startete er seinen langen Spaziergang nach Hause, nachdem er den Park verlassen hatte. Da er ja so schnell zum Vergnügungspark hatte kommen müssen, hatte er am Nachmittag ein Taxi genommen, was bedeutete, dass er fas t das gesamte Geld, das er sich eingesteckt hatte, auf der einen Herfahrt losgeworden war. Es war nicht genug für einen Zug übriggeblieben, nicht einmal ein Bus ging sich aus, grübelte er, als er sich verärgert seine geöffnete Geldtasche besah.

Das war genau der Moment, da er spürte, dass eine kleine Gestalt ihn von hinten umrannte, er hart auf seinem Hinterteil landete und die Geldtasche aus seiner Hand auf den Boden neben ihn fiel. Die Straßenlampe mit einem kurzweiligen, jedoch dankbaren Gedanken bedenkend erblickte er gerade noch eine grüne Jacke, die sich auf zwei kleinen Beinen rasch von ihm entfernte. Es kam ihm vor wie ein seltsames Déjà-vu, und alles was der junge Mann tun konnte war, der Jacke nachzustarren, als sie langsam in der Nacht verschwand.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während er überlegte, wie merkwürdig dieser ganze Tag doch geworden war – und er hoffte stark, dass es nicht noch merkwürdiger wurde, er konnte gut ohne Scharfschützen auskommen, vielen herzlichen Dank – er schüttelte seinen Kopf langsam und stand auf. Der Teenager-Dieb war nur froh, dass die Geldtasche nicht im Kanal, nahe dem sie auf dem Boden gelandet war, verschwunden war.

Kaito wagte einen letzten Blick zurück auf den noch immer hell erleuchteten Vergnügungspark hinter sich, dann drehte er sich um, zu gehen. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er nicht eingeweiht worden. Als ob er der einzige war, der einen immens großen Witz nicht verstand. Während dem gesamten Heimweg stellte er sich den zunehmenden Halbmond vor, der über ihn lacht, weil er etwas höchst Offensichtliches nicht mitgekriegt hatte. Es war etwas, das alle diese Geschehnisse verlinkte, das wusste er, allerdings kam er absolut nicht drauf, um was es sich dabei bloß handeln könnte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nun, das war das Ende dieser kleinen Kurzgeschichte. Vielen lieben Dank fürs Lesen! Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!
> 
> Und noch etwas: sollte jemand sich finden, der diese Fanfiction Korrektur lesen möchte, ich wäre demjenigen/derjenigen sehr dankbar!
> 
> In jedem Fall hat sich mein Respekt für Übersetzer erhöht. Hut ab!

**Author's Note:**

> Braucht ihr einen Tipp, um das Rätsel zu lösen?
> 
> FYI: Diese vier Kapitel sind in erster Linie eine Übersetzung meiner eigenen ursprünglich auf Englisch publizierten Fanfiction! Wenn sie auch angelehnt ist an das Original und mir persönlich relativ gut gelungen erscheint, so können große Teile paraphrasiert sein und nicht vollkommen mit dem originalen Text übereinstimmen. Ich bitte um Verständnis!
> 
> Außerdem suche ich noch jemanden, der mir meine Übersetzungen korrekturliest! Bitte melden, wenn Interesse besteht!


End file.
